


Do We Not Laugh?

by Gala_and_Elle, gala_apples



Series: Slantverse [17]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going to Gerard's meeting, Gabe meets up with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We Not Laugh?

Gabe spends the vast majority of his time with Victoria and Nate. Of that time, at least eighty percent is at Ryan’s. Nate’s mom and dad don’t quite get Nate having two doms, Victoria lives in an apartment with her parents, and Gabe’s moms are nosy as fuck. They honestly get more space to be themselves in a living room with ten to fifteen others. For the most part it doesn’t even occur to him to go hang out with Rob, or see how Sarahlynn is doing. He’s got his crew of two, and other great friends.

On the nights that he is home alone, he’s still not alone. He’s got D-tales. It took Gabe a good three months to get his real name; William Beckett, and a few weeks after that to put online awesome William Beckett with the kid that’s almost always quiet in his math and gym classes. He knows it is the same guy though, because just after he put it together he approached him. During Mr Norton’s five minute warm up jog Gabe ran beside him and restarted the previous night’s ‘who’s funnier, Jimmy Fallon or Craig Ferguson’ debate. As they stopped the barrage of Youtube links only because it was three am not because a conclusion was drawn, it was still lively. Now they have less time to talk because Mr Rollins is their new gym teacher. Simply put, he's a monster. He’s like Mr Hall, the dom that wants to dominate all other doms. It’s like what he and Victoria have, except no sex, more running and possible detention.

These days they get most of their face to face interaction in math. Gabe’s invited William to their table abut a thousand times, but William always says no and eats on the staircase by himself. One day Gabe’s gonna get frustrated and bring half the guys with him to the staircase and not budge until William says hi. No one will give a shit if he stutters, they all have their speech differences. Tom can’t talk without staring like a creeper, Brendon and Sisky both have the kind of slant where 'sir' pops out every sentence, and Gerard is just physically incapable of shutting the fuck up.

Gabe really isn’t a switch. Others could maybe see it that way, considering he gets off on making sure other people’s pleasure goes according to plan. That’s the essential part of it though; that he has the power to make people enjoy themselves. It’s not a consent play thing, but he sure as hell has the control. Since he’s a natural comfortable dom with two subs -or one and a half, Victoria’s designation is sort of up in the air- Gerard’s alternative sexuality seminar doesn’t hold a lot of interest for him. So for the first time in two weeks, he goes home after school.

Once he's in his bedroom he powers up the computer and signs on. No one’s on so he starts pulling up different forums. It’s maybe twenty minutes later that William logs on and flashes orange at him. Gabe grins but waits until he’s done in the thread to click over. Instead of a ‘hey’, it’s a series of messages.

D-tales: so i got this great movie. i had to buy it on ebay, there weren’t any torrents. you wanna come watch?  
D-tales: or i could upload it. but t would take less time for you to come over.  
D-tales: but if you’d rather watch it with v ad n i get it.  
D-tales: i’m not gonna be offended  
D-tales: just, could you say somthing? 

G.A.B.E.: sorry, afk. 

A white lie, but it sounds better than ‘I saw you flashing but was temporarily more interested in what I was reading’. William would take that sort of thing the wrong way.

D-tales: okay so you wanna watch http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0284850/

Gabe opens the link but types yes as he’s waiting for it to load on his shitty internet connection. It could be a documentary about hairbands and he’d go. Not that William seems like that guy, Gabe’s pretty sure crossdressing isn’t his slant. 

D-tales: great! 19 stella road.

Gabe imagines he can see William smiling, it makes him grin as he clicks to the next tab. The movie is called The Anarchist Cookbook. It sounds like something he can demand the group watch. They can have a showing, and Carden and Conrad can be William’s rebellious new best friends.

The movie’s decent. The pedophilia thing is upsetting though, and it puts a darkness over the Family Gin runs. Gabe mentally switches his target audience after the scene in which Gin releases Johnny Red. Better if Ryan watches it. He likes weird serious indie movies. 

“I think you should show this to my friends,” he says when the credits start to roll. William’s face falls immediately, like someone shot his cat. “Dude, what.” William just frowns. Gabe asks again, “what do you have against my friends?”

It’s met with more silence, so Gabe makes a move. He unfolds from cross-legged and digs the toes of his left foot into William’s thigh. “Whaaaaat?” 

He’s expecting some ‘it’s not your friends it’s me’ bullshit. He’s not expecting William to start giggling like a madman. Gabe likes the sound of it. William seems like he doesn’t laugh much. So he keeps on, because it’s ingrained in him to want to make others enjoy themselves.

The problem is that it works. William is laughing and swearing and flailing, and _hard_. He’s fucking erect, and Gabe absentmindedly wonders if his fingers are going numb from lack of circulation because all William’s blood is either in his flushed face or in his cock. He’s not exactly uninterested himself.

“I will be right back. Don’t start thinking or anything, ‘kay?”

It takes a few tossed open doors to find the bathroom. Once he’s in Gabe locks the door and runs the water for sound interference. He needs to call Nate. He and Victoria can argue it out later, but Nate's the one that needs to be settled in his position. The bastard doesn’t pick up, so Gabe waits until the message and calls again. The third time he calls - in total 10 rings- Nate picks up. Gabe doesn’t waste more time with pleasantries, just starts “so I sort of started cheating. Are you cool with me finishing? A one time thing, promise.”

Nate hesitates, which is why Gabe called him, not Victoria. Finally he answers “one time?” 

“Seriously, I wouldn't do it twice. Wasn’t gonna do it once, this was an accident. But I know this guy, and if I don't finish he'll be totally headfucked and think it's his fault and he's horrible and no one will ever want him and blah blah. And Nate, I can't fucking handle that shit, you know that.”

“Your version of proactive sucks. Fine. Whatever. Victoria's going to give you a black eye though.”

Gabe has no question that Victoria will be unhappy about it. But she’ll be unhappy in a vengeful, orgasm denial sort of way. Gabe can deal with that better than breaking Nate’s heart accidentally. “Bye. Love you, pup.”

“You too.”

He hangs up and pushes the phone back into his pocket before unlocking the door. Gabe has the thirty seconds it takes to walk down the hall to reconsider, but doesn’t. Instead he throws himself onto the couch and nudges William with his foot again. The poor guy jumps like Gabe has a violet wand in his toes.

“Don’t get me wrong, I wanna finish.” He does, and even if he was merely neutral he’s positive it’s what William needs to hear. He’s not a virgin, but he’s not the kind of guy that can handle rejection with a flaming burst of hatred. For William all that shit gets internalised. On the other hand, not being honest about this would do more than hurt William, it would mean he lied to Nate. “There’s one thing you gotta know before you say yes or no to testing this though. It’s not gonna happen again. You’re my friend, but Vee and Nate are my crew. You good with that?”

William raises an eyebrow. It’s like a limb, it’s so fucking elegant. “You’re asking me if I’m okay with you loving your subs? You’re fucking stupid sometimes. Yes, I’m okay with a one time test.”

Gabe smiles and moves sideways. He’s on top of him again, this time more deliberately. Most of his body is a weight to pin William to the brown corduroy cushions of the couch. “I’ll say tree.” Gabe nods. He knew that. They’ve talked abut safe words, the coolness of Brad Pitt’s Ocean to Jake Gyllenhaal’s Darko. For the record Gabe thinks they’re both bullshit. People start having sex in their teens, you wouldn’t have a safe word that references movies from your twenties or thirties.

He doesn’t start to get hard until William does. That’s what this is about for him, watching William shudder and twitch and rut his denim covered cock against his leg. Gabe drinks in William’s cursing like any other dirty talk, even though it’s all William shouting at him. The assholes and bastards and stops are scattered between shrieks of laughter and William panting for breath.

“Stop, you fucking fuck!” 

It’s not the command to stop that has Gabe pausing, he’s said it at least a dozen times already. It’s that William is hyperventilating. There was nothing in their negotiation about what to do if he wasn’t able to breathe. Gabe shifts his weight so William can squirm out for a breather if he wants. Basically he’s yellowing as per the Traffic System. William’s response is to stop twitching from side to side to maintain his place under him. When Gabe doesn’t immediately go back to his ribcage, he grabs his ass and pulls him in. “I said I’d say tree, now come on.” 

It ends the same way Gabe’s scenes always end; orgasms for everyone. Gabe doesn’t begrudge Mike and Gerard or Ryan and Keltie their relationships or slants, but for him it’s not a good time unless everyone gets off. William comes with a breathy moan, Gabe’s is more of a grunt. William leaves to get a new pair of underwear for himself and a cloth for him. While he’s waiting Gabe pulls out his phone and texts Nate **done**.

Gabe knows he won't do it again. Even if he didn't have Nate and Victoria, William is needy in ways he can't handle. William can't turn his need off. Even if he's not talking about it, Gabe can see it. It's not like Nate, who will be Gabe's dog or Victoria's dog or his own. It's not even Pete, who is normally pretty normal, and occasionally needs someone to be around twenty four hours a day for two weeks so he doesn't off himself. William is this low grade ever present _please love me_ , and Gabe can't handle that. Luckily, he knows someone who can. William will get his happy ending, Gabe just has to plan it.


End file.
